Wasteland
The Cartoon Wasteland is the world in which Epic Mickey takes place. It is home to forgotten characters such as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, The Mad Doctor, and the Phantom Blot. The locations in the cartoon wasteland are based on various retired theme park rides. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was the ruler, however, The Phantom Blot usurped power from Oswald, and ruled as a tyrant with an iron fist. The Phantom Blot has also created miniature, less powerful clones called Blotlings. The Blotlings can be devoured by Oswalds many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many kids called Bunny Children. History 'Creation of the Wasteland' Long ago, Yen Sid began to work on "his latest and greatest Creation", a paradise where Disney's forgotten, rejected Creations could live happily. However, a then virtually unknown, Mickey Mouse played with the magic Paintbrush and accidentally spilled large amounts of thinner and unleashing the Phantom Blot on the world. Because of this, all the characters that inhabit it, were doomed to live what would come to be known as Wasteland. 'Reign of Oswald' Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, being the first inhabitant and Disney's first, great creation, took the role as the leader of Wasteland. 'Blot War' An epic battle for the fate of the Wasteland, fought between Oswald and the Phantom Blot. 'Reign of Phantom Blot' After the Blot War ended with Oswald's defeat, the Phantom Blot's reign over Wasteland began, leading into the events of Disney Epic Mickey. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is banished from his, once prosperous, and Blot transforms Wasteland into the grotesque, nightmare-realm that it is now! 'Oswald and Ortensia seal the blot' Oswald and Ortensia confronted the Blot again, determined to get rid of it. They apparently succeed in sealing the Blot inside of a large jug on Mickeyjunk Mountain, but the Blot manages to steal Ortensia's paint in the process, rendering her a lifeless statue. Heartbroken, Oswald decides to remain on Mickeyjunk Mountain and guard the jug to ensure that the blot doesn't escape. Geography Wasteland is separated into Three Sections: Hub Worlds, Mission Worlds, and Travel Worlds. It is also based on the Disneyland theme park. Hub Worlds - A Hub World is an area of Wasteland where Mickey can accept Missions, and talk with Non Player Characters. They are designed after sections of various Walt Disney Theme Parks. *Mean Street (Based on Main Street, USA) *Ventureland (Based on Adventureland) *Bog Easy (Based on New Orleans Square) *Ostown (Based on Mickey's 'Toon Town Fair) Action Worlds - Where Mickey preforms his Missions, finds Items, fights Enemies, rescues Gremlins, and continues his Heroic or Mischievous deeds. This is where the bulk of the Game takes place. *Dark Beauty Castle (Based on Cinderella's Castle, with elements of Sleeping Beauty's Castle added give it its name) *Gremlin Village (Based on It's a Small World with elements of Fantasyland) **Ticket Booth **Tropical Boat Ride **Asian Boat Ride **World of Gremlins **European Boat Ride **Clock Tower Battle *Tomorrow City (Based on Tomorrowland) *Lonesome Manor (Based on the Haunted Mansion) **Graveyard **Ballroom **Library **Attic **Stretching Room *Pirates of the Wasteland (Based on the Pirates of the Carribean and the retired facade of Skull Rock) **Tortooga (Based on the "Pirate Town" in Pirates of the Caribbean) **The Jungle (Based on Peter Pan's Hangman Tree, and elements of the Jungle Book) **Skull Island (Based on the retired facade of Skull Rock in Neverland) **Captain Hook's Jolly Roger (Based on the retired Restaurant on-board Captain Hook's ship in Fantasyland) *Mickeyjunk Mountain (Based on the Matterhorn Bobsleds and old Mickey Mouse merchandising) Travel Worlds - Little areas that connect Hub Worlds to Action Worlds, and vice-versa. You are required to pass through these in order to reach a different Location. They are modeled after old Disney Cartoons. *Clock cleaners (linking Gremlin Village to Village Tower/Gremlin Village to European Boat Ride route) *Alpine Climbers (various links in Mickeyjunk Mountain) *Lonesome Ghosts (linking Mean Street to Bog Easy/Bog Easy to Lonesome Manor) *Jungle Rhythm (linking Mean Street to Ventureland/Tortooga to the Jungle) *Steamboat Willie (linking Slalom to World of Gremlins/World of Gremlins to European Boat Ride/European Boat Ride to Clock Tower Battle) *The Castaway (Linking Ventureland to Tortooga/Tortooga to Pirate Voyage) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (linking Dark Beauty Castle to Slalom) *The Mad Doctor (Various links in Lonesome Manor) *Great Guns (an Oswald The Lucky Rabbit cartoon) *Plutopia (linking Mean Street to Tomorrow City/Tomorrow City Lagoon to Rocket Ride Area) *Mickey's Mechanical Man (Various Tomorrow City links) *Mickey's Steamroller (Links OsTown to Mickeyjunk Mountain) *Oh What a Knight (a Oswald The Lucky Rabbit cartoon) *Shanghaied (Linking Pirate Voyage to Skull Island) *The Sorcerer's Apprentice (from the movie Fantasia) *The Whalers (Linking the Jungle via Hangman's Tree to Tortooga *The Haunted House (Various Lonesome Mannor links) *Thru The Mirror (Links Mean Street to Ostown) *Trolley Troubles (an Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon) *Ye Olden Days (Links Oswald's Fortress to Mickeyjunk Mountain summit) *Sleeping Beauty Category:Disney History Category:Story Category:Locations